


Trump Card

by AceSpace42



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42
Summary: When self indulgence is left to run wild and a chaotic jester is in the mix. Don't @ me.
Relationships: Jevil/original character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One: It’s Time to Diverge from the Path

You had heard it all. Everything that had happened to the Court Jester, how he had encountered a “strange someone”. How he began acting strange after that, personality doing a complete 180. How he began viewing everything around him as a game, and how everyone around were merely participants. You knew Seam was the one who was forced to lock him up.

He told you all this personally.

He told you that the Jester had been beaten by the Lightners, and your interest was fully piqued by this. You told him how you thought no one was allowed to go near his cell, and he backed up that statement, but the Lightners were determined to see the Jester, so he gave them the piece of the key he held close, and of course a hint at where they’d find the other pieces.

You asked him why you had never been asked if you wanted to see him.

“It was after your...injuries. Everyone thought it would be best if you were kept away from him, seeing at the time he was at his worst.” Seam lowered his head. “We did it for the safety of the kingdom. If he saw the state you were in, he’d go berserk.”

You let out a sigh, averting your head as you adjusted your mask, before wrapping your scarf around your head. He did have a point. Even if he was absolutely mad, if there was still a small piece of his mind that still remembered and cared for you, he would go on another chaotic rampage throughout the kingdom.

And no one wanted that.

“You might be able to visit him now, the Lightners most likely tired him out.” He held out his paw, a small blue key laying on his paw pad. “Hopefully that’ll keep him from going on another rampage. If not,” Seam paused, not quite sure what he would have to do. “I’ll think of something if we get to that point.” He shot a smile at you, and you shot one back, grabbing the key from the plush feline.

~~~~

And that’s how you found yourself in the castle elevator, slowly making its way towards floor ??????. It was a long wait, and it made sense why, to keep him locked away from the rest of the world, to keep everyone safe, would require the elevator ride to be a long one.

When it did stop, you felt your breathing stop to, unintentionally holding it as the doors slid open. You starred out, greeted to a pitch black stairway, illuminated blue by torches that lined the walls. It felt like an eternity going down the stairs, but in reality it was only a good minute. You stopped on the second step to the bottom, focused on the cell in front of you. You couldn’t see anything in it.

It couldn’t be empty, this was the floor Seam told you he was locked away in, and there’s no way he could get out.

Right?

You ran over to the cell, looking inside for any sign of life, any sign of him. He couldn’t have-

“A VISITOR! A VISITOR! SOMEONE HAS COME TO SEE LITTLE OLD ME!” You jumped back in shock, the voice coming from the cell but echoing like it was everywhere and at the same time still in your head. “BUT I MUST ASK, WHO HAS COME ALONE TO ME?”

You took a deep breath in, composing yourself as you stepped towards the cell once more. “Who I am is not important. I’m here to see someone. Are you perhaps the old Court Jester, Jevil?”

“UEE HEE HEE, THE STRANGER KNOWS OF ME IT SEEMS!” You nodded. “NOT SURPRISING, NOT SURPRISING! EVERYONE KNOWS, THEY JUST CHOOSE NOT TO SPEAK OF ME!”

“I know this, what you did apparently warrants erasing all memory and word of you.” You reached into your pocket, pulling out the blue key. “Some of us refuse, however, to forget such cherished things.”

You could hear a slight change in his tone as you pulled the key out. “THE KEY, THE KEY! HOW DID YOU GET THE KEY?”

You smiled. “Someone close gave it to me.” You watched in awe as a small door materialized into existence on the cell bars. You opened the door and stepped inside. You looked around in confusion and wonder as you took in the surrounding room. It wasn’t what you saw on the outside, lifeless walls now spinning and shifting into formless shaped, the ceiling and floor of the cell meeting in the center spinning with the rest of the room. Floating close to where the meeting point was, was the Jester himself.

He hadn’t changed at all, at least not physically. He still wore the same jester hat, the same cape, the same puffy pants, all with their black and purple color scheme. Even the green and yellow ruff around his neck was the same as all those years ago.

But you didn’t let this trick you. You had to be on your guard. This wasn’t the same Jevil you knew.

At least, you were certain it wasn’t.

“STRANGER! STRANGER! WELCOME TO MY LITTLE FREEDOM!” He held his arms out, gesturing to the spinning room around the two of you. “I RARELY GET VISITORS, ONLY AS OF LATE HAVE OTHERS COME TO ME! SO I MUST ASK, WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME, ME?”

“I wanted to come see an old friend.” He couldn’t recognize you, not with the mask on and head covered by your scarf, and you knew he had forgotten your voice over the years.

“YOU KNOW ME WELL, IT SEEMS, BUT I DON’T KNOW OF YOU! TELL ME, TELL ME YOUR NAME!”

“Give you my name that easily? Dear Jester, I think not.” You smiled.

“THEN A GAME FOR YOUR NAME, HM?” He grinned. “IF I WIN, YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME!”

You raised an eyebrow. “And if I win?”

“YOU GET TO RETURN TO YOUR CAGED PRISON IN ONCE PIECE!” With that final statement you were dragged into an encounter.

_ *LET THE GAMES BEGIN! _

You gasped in shock, clearly not expecting this to be the kind of game the jester was hinting at. You didn’t want to attack him, didn’t want to hurt him. Your only option was to ACT, shifting through your options: Check, pirouette, hypnosis, and reason. You raised an eyebrow at that final option. You knew it was just for you; it was what you were good at, but seeing who your opponent was...it didn’t seem like it would help you much. You didn’t know what he was capable of, never having spared with him in the past, and not knowing fully what the real stranger had done to him. You went with your safest option and checked.

_ *There is no strategy to defeat the enemy. Good luck! _

Your eyes widened as it hit you, and you barely had time to process the Jevil teleporting from the spot he was standing to suddenly all around you. Above, in front, left, right, behind, left, behind, above, right, in front- you could barely keep up, and matters were only made worse as wherever he teleported he’d fire off small spade bullets. You somehow managed to dodge the bullets, but just barely.

_ *The world is spinning, spinning. _

You took the moment to catch your breath, not believing that only after the first attack were you left breathless. You chose reason, careful with your wording.

“Jevil! I didn’t agree to this game!”

“TOO BAD, TOO BAD! YOU DON’T GET TO CHOOSE! YOU’RE IN MY FREEDOM, AND WE PLAY BY MY RULES HERE!”

Your eyes darted around as a circle of spade bullets surrounded you, quickly jumping out of the way before they could close in on you. Clockwise, then counterclockwise, then counterclockwise again.

_ *Smells like chaos. _

You quickly picked reason again. “Jevil please! This game isn’t fair!”

Jevil ignored you, throwing out his next attack of heart bombs. You thought you’d have to dodge the bombs, but instead you had to dodge the spinning hearts that exploded from them. You quickly learned this as your first hit came from the spinning hearts.

_ *It feels like a whirlwind. _

Reason once more. “Jevil-“

“ENOUGH! ENOUGH! NO MORE OF YOUR TALKING, YOUR BABBLING!” The jester cut you off, much to your shock. “IT’S TIME TO MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE, MY MYSTERIOUS FRIEND!”

You raised an eyebrow. What is the Devilsknife? You had little time to wonder as Jevil let out a singular “METAMORPHOSIS” as he turned into a scythe-ax weapon and teleporting away. You were thrown for a twist when four smaller versions of the weapon appeared around you, and you dodged them when they came spinning at you. You let out a pained yelp when they came spinning back around, landing hit on you, then another, continuing until his turn finally ended and he teleported back to where he was floating before, back to looking normal.

_ *The air crackles with freedom. _

You debated on picking reason again. Would it even work? Jevil shot down what you were going to say last time and ignored you the time before. Would he even bother listening again? You picked reason again.

“Jevil, please stop! Let’s play a different game please!”

“YOU BEG, YOU BARGAN, YOU PLEADE, BUT IN THE END, NONE OF IT WILL SUCCEED!” Jevil let out a maniacal laugh. “NOW RIDE THE CAROUSEL TO YOUR DESPAIR!” You quickly jumped back as a row of carousel-esque horses flew past you. You were knocked down when another row of carousel horses came from behind you. Again and again you were hit by the carousel horses until one hit knocked off your mask. It was thankfully the final row, and it was now your turn.

You quickly shot your head around, scarf falling off your head as you frantically looked for your mask.

_*The air became heavy._

You saw it out of the corner of your eye, quickly scrambling to grab it.

_ *The chaos subsided. _

You picked up the mask, hands shakily bringing it up to your face. You needed to cover your face; you had to cover-

“ACE? ACE OF SPADES?”

You froze, your mask mere inches away from your face. It took everything in your power to look at him, and when you did, the sight hit you like a slap to the face.

For the first time since you entered his cell, the jester wasn’t grinning.

_ *A wave of tranquility washed over room. _

He clearly didn’t know what to do, pupils darting over your figure, taking in your presence. You starred back, but your gaze was past him, almost like you were looking through him. The two of you starred at the other, before he finally spoke once again.

“YOU NEVER CAME TO SEE ME! WHY, WHY?” He almost looked hurt. “I WAITED AND WAITED, AND YET YOU NEVER CAME!”

“It was thought best for the entire kingdom that I didn’t see you when I returned, given my...condition at the time.” You looked towards the floor.

_ *The calm before the storm. _

Jevil’s eyes narrowed. “WHO DID THAT TO YOU?”

You had to swallow down the urge to cry. Just the thought of saying who did this was far too much for you. “The Knight.” With that you slipped your mask back on, hiding your tears from the jester across from you.

“THE KNIGHT, THE KNIGHT!” He spat the words out like poison. “WHY, WHY?”

“I was just doing my duty. It was my job to protect the queen, but I-” You cut yourself off with a sob. The Knight had not only permanently scarred you, but he had taken your queen. To where? You didn’t know. “I failed.”

_ *Something new filled the air. _

“WHEN, WHEN DID HE DO THIS?”

“From what I heard, after your imprisonment.” You paused, collecting yourself and wiping your eyes. “He then came after the Queen, and I returned not long after he took her.”

_ *Fury rattled throughout the entire room. _

“I’LL FIND HIM, HUNT HIM DOWN! I’LL MAKE HIM PAY, PAY!” A grin spread across his face once again, but it wasn’t his normal grin. This grin had hate and malice in it. “IT WON’T BE HARD TO FIND HIM IN THE PRISON YOU ALL LIVE IN!”

You looked at the jester. “But Jevil, he hasn’t appeared in years. He just vanished...you’d never find him.”

“I CAN DO ANYTHING, JUST YOU WATCH AND WAIT! HE CAN RUN AND HE CAN HIDE, BUT I WILL FIND HIM!”

Your eyes widened. “Jevil, you can’t leave your cell! You’d-” You were cut off by the jester teleporting right in front of you, mere inches away from your face.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY, SAY?”

_ *The air is thick with hate. _

“You can do anything, but that doesn’t-“ Jevil cut you off by placing a gloved claw against your lips, shushing you instantly.

“EXACTLY, EXACTLY!” He moved his claw away from your lips. “IT WILL TAKE TIME, PATIENCE IS REQUIRED, BUT WHEN HE MAKES HIS MOVE AGAIN, I WILL BE THERE!”

You let out a sigh. “Fine, alright, but if you do go after him, just make sure no one sees you.”

The jester let out a laugh. “I’LL MAKE SURE OF IT, IT! NO ONE WILL KNOW I EVER LEFT MY LITTLE FREEDOM!”

_ *The devil is finally on the loose. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this way to early in the morning with zero care as to how much sense it made. Fuck you, lemme write about the crazy jester imp.


	2. Chapter Two: Reminisce

_ You ran through the Scarlet Forest, on your way to Card Castle. You had been summoned by the Queen to be her newly appointed bodyguard, you now had a wonderful title. _

_ You were now the Ace of Spades. _

_ It made you giddy. You had fought fairly for the title, and knowing that you earned it made you proud, and you’d proudly carry the title to the ends of the world. _

_ You had just passed the bake sale that the other suits would hold in the middle of the forest, that’s what told you you were halfway to the castle. You were so close. You- _

_ You ran into someone. _

_ You landed on the ground, a small “oof” escaping you as you landed. “Goodness!” The stranger hadn’t been knocked down from you running into him (thank goodness), as he still towered over you. “Are you alright?” _

_ “Yes, I’m fine. My apologies! I was just in such a hurry to get to the castle that I wasn’t entirely focused on what was in front of me.” The stranger let out a laugh, before offering a paw to you. Wait, a paw? _

_ “It’s quite alright. No damage done.” _

_ You smiled, grabbing onto his paw as he helped you up. _

_ “I’ve never seen someone in such a rush to get to the castle. May I ask why?” _

_ You grinned, puffing out your chest proudly. “I’m the newly appointed Ace of Spades! I’ll be the Queen’s new bodyguard!” _

_ “Really now? Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you again.” The stranger let out another laugh. _

_ You raised an eyebrow. “Why?” _

_ “I’m the Court Magician. My name is” _

~~~~

“SEAM!!”

You had sprinted all the way from Card Castle to The Field of Hopes and Dreams, back to Seam’s shop. You had to tell him everything that had happened while in Jevil’s cell. You also not only had to confirm that you made it out in one piece, but also to confirm to yourself that there was no way he could get out.

“SEAM!!!” You called out once more, and the plush feline came rushing out of his shop to you. He looked worried.

“What? What happened?”

You finally reached him, nearly collided into him, as you began your fevered rant. “Seam, I talked to him!! I-I actually went in and talked to him! He-he started an encounter, a-and he hit me a few times, but that not important! What is is that he managed to knock off my mask, and he saw me and-“ you stopped, talking a breath in before looking at Seam.

“He remembered me.” You smiled. “Seam, he remembered me! Oh, but he also got really angry when he saw my scars! H-he said he was going to f-find the Knight and make him pay! He said he was going to get o-out and find him!” Seam’s ears had gone down during your panicked rant, but he still listened intently. Your eyebrows furrowed together. “Seam, he can’t get out of that cell, can he?”

“As far as I’m aware of...no.” The feline plush shook his head. “I locked him up personally, used my magic to keep the door locked and hidden...but...” He paused, shaking his head. “I don’t know...” Seam looked at you once again, beginning to glare at you. “Did you heal yourself after you left his cell?”

You tensed up, head tilting down as you shook it. “I uh...may have forgotten to. I was just in such a rush to get back here.”

Seam frowned, pointing to the shop. “Get inside so I can heal you, last thing I need is you breaking on me.” You gave him a shrug as you made your way inside.

~~~~

_ You stood in the throne room of the Card Castle, in front of the King and Queen Spade’s thrones. Queen Spade was circling around you, examining you closely. You just stood at attention, waiting for one of them to address you. _

_ Queen Spade stopped at your side before turning to King. “SHE’S SO SMALL AND CUTE! SUGAR SNAP, ARE YOU SURE SHE’LL BE ABLE TO BE MY BODYGUARD?” _

_ “Oh, she’s DEFINITELY able.” King Spade glared at you, and you just smiled stupidly back at him. _

_ In order to have even gotten this title, you had to spar against the King himself. It was a challenge, and many other Darkners had failed, but you had come up on top. Unfortunately, that meant you had kicked the King’s ass, and he was most definitely sour about it. _

_ Queen Spade looked back at you. “CHILD, YOU KNOW WHERE YOU’LL BE STAYING FROM NOW ON, CORRECT?” _

_ “Here in the castle, right?” You pointed to the floor below you for extra emphasis. “With the Spade suit?” _

_ “WELL YES, BUT ACTUALLY NO! YOU’LL BE STAYING WITH THE OTHER ACES!” _

_ Your eyes widened. “THERE ARE OTHER ACES?!” _

_“H ♠️ H ♠️ , YEP!” The Queen nodded. “WHAT? DID YOU THINK THE ACE OF SPADES WAS THE ONLY ACE?”_

_ “Um...maybe?” The Queen let out another laugh, and the King just groaned. _

~~~~

“So he really remembered you?” Seam handed you a cup of tea. Your health was full again, and Seam had just finished checking to make sure your fight with Jevil didn’t leave you with any permanent cracks (it didn’t thankfully).

“He called me by my name, pretty sure that’s a definite giveaway he remembers me.” You picked up the cup, taking a sip of tea.

“Interesting...it makes we wonder...” Seam trailed off, obviously starting to sink deep into thought. You starred at him for a moment, before speaking up.

“Wonder what?”

His ears perked up. “Nothing. It’s not important...”

“But Seam, everything you do and say is important to me!” You dragged out a last word, emphasizing your point.

Seam let out a laugh. “I’m well aware of this, you remind me almost every day!” He waved a paw to the side. “‘Course, I don’t mind it. It’s nice to know I’m important to someone.”

You smiled at Seam. If you had to be honest, he was probably your first friend, and by far the closest. Everything he’s done for you up to this point, you felt like you’d never be able to repay him back. He assured you time and time again, though, that you simply being around was more than enough.

“I need to restock on Dark Candies...” Seam spoke up again, an obvious topic change if you’d ever seen one, but you’d let it slide. “Do you want to come with me to get some more?”

You shot up from your seat. “Absolutely!”

~~~~

_ You ran through the second floor of the Card Castle. You were looking for the rooms the Aces were staying in, and the King and Queen told you it was on the second floor, and yet here you were confused and lost beyond comprehension. _

_ Is there anyway this could get worse? Yes. Because you ran into someone for the second time today. _

_ You landed on the floor with an “oof”, just like last time. You groaned, a little tired of running into people. You were about to apologize to whoever you ran into, but they beat you to talking. _

_ “My goodness! I said we’d see each other again, but I wasn’t expecting it to be this quickly.” _

_ You looked up, and towering above you was the Court Magician, Seam. He smiled down at you as he offered you his paw once again, and you took it and let him help you up. _

_ “Apologies again, Seam. I promise it’s not my intention to constantly run into you.” _

_ The feline plush let out a laugh. “I should hope so! If I may pry, why are you in a rush this time, little Ace?” _

_ “I’m looking for the Aces room!” You threw your hands up. “The King and Queen said it was on this floor, and yet I can’t find it!” _

_ Seam grabbed your hands, lowering them to your sides. “Now calm down, there’s a reason you can’t find it.” _

_ You raised an eyebrow. “Why?” _

_ “The doors on this floor are hidden, except for the stairwells and the Royal Flush.” Seam explained. “They’re all hidden with magic and only show themselves when attacked.” _

_ You tilted your head to the side. “Why are they hidden?” _

_ “To put it simply and without getting into the nitty-gritty of it?” Seam’s ears went down. “Spell gone wrong.” _

_ You pointed at him. “Your doing?” _

_ “Not entirely my fault, but yes.” _

_ You let out a soft laugh. “If you don’t mind me asking, who’s the other guilty party?” _

_ “The Court Jester, Jevil. You probably haven’t gotten to meet him yet.” You nodded, confirming Seam’s statement. “Makes sense. I don’t believe he’s in the castle at the moment. I’ll have to introduce you to him sometime, I have a feeling you two would get along.” _

_ “Really now?” You asked, and Seam nodded. _

_ “Anyway, let me help you find the Aces room.” He started to walk away, you following closely behind, until he stopped at the wall nearby the stairwell leading to the first floor. You watch in awe as the feline plush summoned a ball of fire in his paw, before he flung it at the wall. You heard it collide, and a second later a door appeared. _

_ “There we are.” Seam clapped his paws together, satisfied with a job well done. He turned to you. “If you need help with anything else, don’t hesitate to come to me, okay?” _

_ “Yessir! Thank you so much, Seam!” You waved goodbye as you opened the door, and he waved back before walking away. _

~~~~

“We did good today...this is a big haul.” Seam smiled at you. The two of you had filled three whole baskets full of Dark Candies.

“We probably have enough for ourselves! GORGE TIME!” You held two of the baskets above your head in celebration.

Seam chuckled. “Now hold on, we won’t need an entire basket to ourselves. I’ll put some aside for you...” He stopped, shop within view.

You stopped behind him. “Seam? Is something wrong?” You peaked out from behind him to look at the shop. There, standing by the entrance, was a lone Rudinn. He looked nervous, head darting from one direction to the other, obviously looking for something. “Seam?”

“Stay close...” With that Seam began walking again, and as the two of you got closer, the Rudinn noticed.

He stood at attention. “Shopkeeper! Is the Ace of Spades with you?”

You peaked out from behind Seam again. “She is...” He spoke up. “Why do you want to know?” The two of you reached the shop, Seam placing his basket down on the counter.

“Her presence is required at Card Castle.” The Rudinn looked at you, and you looked back.

“Why?” You raised an eyebrow.

“The Queen Spade has returned. She’s demanded to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly spent diving into Ace's backstory and her relationship with Seam. Seam is like a father to her. Father friend. Things are gunna pick up soon, just wait.


	3. Chapter Three: Too Late, Too Slow

Both Seam and your eyes widened. You stuttered for a moment, before finally speaking up. “I-I’m sorry, can you repeat yourself?”

“The Queen Spade has returned.” The Rudinn repeated himself. “She just appeared in front of the castle gates. The first thing she demanded was to see the King, the prince, and you.”

You fell silent as you glanced at Seam, who looked back at you. “I will come with you, if that will make you feel better...” he offered, and you gave him a short nod as you placed your baskets down.

~~~~

You hadn’t expected to return to Card Castle so quickly (if it wasn’t for the fact Jevil remembered you, you would never return), but here you were. The first floor alone was bustling with excitement and panic, the inhabiting Darkners rushing in every odd direction, and you assumed it was because of the Queen’s sudden appearance. You were watching the chaos unfolding in front of you before Seam grabbed your hand, pulling you along towards the elevator leading to the fifth floor.

Once inside the elevator, Seam pushed the fifth floor button, then looked at you. “Are you okay?” You gave a short nod, but your face said otherwise. “No, you’re not...you have that thousand-yard stare on your face. Talk to me...what’s wrong?”

You looked at Seam. “She’s back Seam, she’s really finally back.” You looked at the elevator door. “What if she’s mad at me? What if she’s going to get rid of me for failing to keep her safe?”

The feline plush walked over to you, placing his paws on your shoulders. “Now stop that. The Queen loved you and adored you like you were her own child, and that hasn’t changed. It will never change.” Seam smiled. “If she didn’t care about you, then she wouldn’t have called you to the castle, now would she?”

You were silent for a moment, before you smiled back. “I guess you’re right.”

“She probably wants to see you alive and well, considering when she last saw you the Knight...” Seam trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, but you nodded. You knew what he was talking about.

You both jumped at the feeling of the elevator shaking to a stop, finally at the fifth floor, doors opening with a simple ding. Seam grabbed your hand again as the two of you stepped out and slowly made your ways to the throne room. Once reached, Seam pushed the doors open. You peaked inside from behind Seam.

There she was, standing in the middle of the throne room, the Queen Spade herself. She was holding Lancer in her arms, Rouxls standing next to her, the two seemingly conversing before you and Seam had barged in. She still looked the exact same way she had when she was taken, albeit without the bruises and wounds inflicted by her fighting the Knight. You stepped out from behind Seam. You just starred at her, taking in her presence and the fact she was really standing in front of you, it was enough to bring you close to tears.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Queen Spade turned to you, smiling. “IT’S SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY ACE IN THE HOLE!” Her and Lancer began to laugh at the nickname, and it was all you needed for the waterworks to start. You ran over to her, throwing your arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace, and she more than happily returned the hug, albeit with one arm.

“I missed you so, so much.” You released her, quickly bowing down. “I’m sorry, my Queen. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop the Knight, I’m so so-“

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Queen Spade cut you off. “YOU HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR! YOU DID WHAT YOU COULD AND THAT’S ALL THAT MATTERS! NOW GET UP!”

You did what you were told, quickly rising, and you looked at her once again. She was still smiling, so she wasn’t mad at you. “I suppose you’re right, my Queen.”

She puffed her chest out proudly. “I’M ALWAYS RIGHT!”

You laughed. “Right again, your highness. I, um, I have a question to ask you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“NOW WOULD I EVER REFUSE A QUESTION FROM YOU, MY ACE?”

“No.” You scratched the back of your head. “When you appeared in front of the castle, was the Knight with you? Did he release you himself or did you manage to get back by yourself?”

“HE RELEASED ME, NO CLUE WHY, BUT HE BROUGHT ME BACK HERE THEN VANISHED!” She narrowed her eye. “BUT NOT LIKE WALKED AWAY, JUST DISAPPEARED! ONE SECOND HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME THEN POOF! GONE!”

You furrowed your eyebrows together. “That’s...bizarre.”

She nodded. “NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!”

You stood at attention. “Yes, my Queen?”

“WHY DO YOU COVER YOUR FACE?” She pointed at your mask, and you tensed up. You had really hoped she wouldn’t point it out, that she’d ignore it despite it taking up 80% of your face.

“I’m afraid the Knight left her with a cruel parting gift, your majesty...” Seam had thankfully spoken up for you, willing to explain everything to Queen Spade. He was about to continue, but was cut off by Queen Spade speaking once again.

“SAY NO MORE, IT SEEMS WE’RE GOING ON A HUNT! A HUNT FOR A BITCH! A BITCH HUNT! H ♠️ HA ♠️ H ♠️ H ♠️ H ♠️ !”

“My Queen, prithee showeth some restraint.” Rouxls spoke up. Queen Spade just glared at him, before Lancer spoke up.

“I’m I allowed to say that?” A resounding “No” echoed throughout the room, all four adults agreeing on at least one thing. Lancer quickly shrunk down into his mother’s side.

“My little Jack, I’ll allow you to say the word when you’re older, okay?” Queen Spade ran a hand over the prince’s head, and he nodded in response to her question.

“I don’t bethink you’re in any position to hest a “bitch hunt”, especially consid’ring thy current situation.” Rouxls spoke up again. “Thee just hath returned aft’r missing f’r eight years, during a delicate pointeth f’r our kingdom.”

“YOU’RE JUST NO FUN ROUXLS!” She huffed out.

“I am not nay excit’ment!” Rouxls shot back. “I am bethinking of thy most wondrous int’rest, as well as the int’rest of the entire kingdom!” The Queen began to say “No fun” in a simple chant repeatedly, Lancer soon joining in. You and Sean observed the chaos for a moment, before the feline plush leaned closer to you.

“Now’s our chance to go see him.” He whispered in your ear.

“I think it’d be best if you stayed here.” You whispered back. “In case these three ever stop.” Seam was quiet for a moment, before he muttered out a “good point”. You gave him a nod before tiptoeing out of the throne room, back to the elevator.

You had been hiding your anxiety up to this point, but Jevil’s words rattled around in the back of your brain since you were told the Queen was back. You had to make sure he was still in there. He said when the Knight made his move, he’d strike.

You wondered if the Knight returning the Queen was his move.

You had to ride to the first floor, the elevator not being able to go down to the prison floors, apparently. That was fine, it just meant you had to rush to the other elevator on the first floor to the prisons. No one stopped you, they were to focused on their own thing, or the simple fact the Queen was back.

You ran into the elevator leading down, and pushed the button that went to floor ?????? You starred at the elevator doors as they closed and the elevator shook to life, beginning its decent down. You stood there in silence, praying that he was still there.

You jumped when the elevator shook to a stop and the elevator doors rattled opened. You were instantly greeted to the sound of enraged screaming and objects slamming against metal and walls when they did. Well, it at least proved he was still down here. You ran down the stairwell, to his cell, and peaked inside.

“Jevil?”

At once, everything stopped. It went quiet, you could only hear your breathing, and the jester’s more enraged breathing.

“Jevil, what‘s wrong?”

“I MISSED HIM, MISSED HIM!” He screeched out. You covered your ears, his voice even louder than last time, seemingly amplified by his anger. “HE APPEARED, APPEARED! I FELT IT, I WENT, AND I MISSED HIM!”

You let out a panicked shriek as a Devilsknife came flying at the cell bars, thrown by the jester himself. It obviously didn’t hit you, and he wasn’t aiming for you, but it had been thrown in your direction, nonetheless. “Jevil, please calm down.”

“NO!” He looked at you. “I SAID I WOULD GET HIM! MAKE HIM PAY! AND I DIDN’T, DIDN’T!” He threw another Devilsknife at the wall behind him, his enraged screaming quickly picking back up again.

You looked at the cell door, hesitating for a moment, before finally making your decision. You opened the door, stepping inside the cell and towards the jester. “Jevil.”

He turned to you once again, this time the Devilsknife stopping centimeters from your face. His pupils were constricted and glowing furiously, breathing still heavy with anger and exhaustion, and his tail lashed back and forth.

“Jevil, it’s okay.” Your hand came up to his cheek, about to touch it, before he smacked it away.

“NO! NO! NO IT’S NOT-“

“Jevil!” This time it was your turn to cut him off. “It is okay, you don’t have to go after him.”

“BUT-“

“I’m not done.” You cut him off again. “If you do still want to go after him, it’s okay. You’ll get another chance. He’ll have to show up again eventually, right? When he does, you’ll have another chance.” Jevil stayed quiet, much to your surprise, so you asked a question to get him talking again. “Jevil, did you leave this place? Did you actually get out?”

“DO YOU THINK I LIED, LIED?” He glared at you. “I DON’T LIE, IT’S AGAINST MY NATURE! I’VE NEVER TOLD A LIE TO THIS DAY, DAY!”

You held up your hands defensively. “Alright, my bad. I apologize.” You lowered your hands. “Jevil?” He didn’t say anything, just looked at you, at least showing you still had his attention. “Is there anything I could do? Anything to make you less angry?”

Jevil was quiet for a moment, before he finally spoke up. “STAY WITH ME? JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT, BIT?”

You nodded, a smile appearing on your face. “But only for a little, if I’m gone for too long, the Queen will get worried.” You sat down on the floor, patting the spot beside you, a signal for Jevil to join you. He floated down onto the floor, sitting down next to you. The two of you sat there for a moment in the silence, before you spoke up. “Do you remember the day we met?”

“HOW COULD I EVER FORGET, FORGET?” Jevil smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s come to my attention that I never gave a visual description of Ace of Spades, and I feel is a little late to describe her looks, so have her official reference sheet for visuals. Here it is: https://sta.sh/01oa2rw8o4nm


	4. Chapter Four: Disappearing Act

_ You stood in the throne room, next to the Queen Spade’s throne. You had the honor to attend one of the Court Magician and Jester’s shows, and it had you excited. Not only could you finally see Seam in action, but you could also finally get a look at this Jevil character. The Queen sat next to you, excitedly clapping her hands together. _

_ “AREN’T YOU EXCITED MY ACE?!” She turned to you. _

_ You nodded. “Yes I am, my Queen.” _

_ You let out a gasp as all the lights in the room went out. A drumroll from seemingly nowhere kicked up, growing in intensity until a cloud of smoke bellowed from the center of the room, the lights kicking back on with it. From the smoke appeared Seam and with him a smaller fellow in a jester outfit. The court jester, you assumed. They both bowed, and the kings and Queens in the room clapped, you joining in as well. _

_ “Welcome one, welcome all! Welcome to our show!” The jester yelled as he rose. “Starring Seam, the Court Magician!” He gestured to Seam, who rose as well. _

_ Seam gestured to the jester. “And Jevil, the Court Jester!” _

_ “We hope you will enjoy our most wonderful show, esteemed guest!” Jevil yelled out, and another round of applause followed. _

_ Seam spoke again. “For our first trick, we’ll need a volunteer.” The court went quiet, hesitant on who should be the volunteer. _

_ “Come now! No need to be shy, my glorious Kings and Queens!” Jevil exclaimed, before Seam leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. He smiled before beginning to walk from one pair of King and Queen to the next. “If no one will volunteer, then I’ll choose at random.” He stopped in front of King and Queen Spade, before pointing at you. “YOU THERE! What do you say? Will you be our participant?” _

_ Your eyes widened as you glanced over to your Queen, would this be okay? Apparently it was, as she was giving you a thumbs up with an added smile to boot. _

_ The jester held out a hand to you, waiting for you to take it. You were hesitant for only a moment, before you swallowed down your fear and grabbed his hand. He smiled at you as he led you to the middle of the room, to Seam. Seam held out his paw, which you gladly took hold of as Jevil let go of your other hand. _

_ “Now, for this first trick, I’m going to make this Ace disappear!” As Seam explained that, Jevil had taken off his hat, pulling out from inside it a long white sheet. He passed it to the feline plush, who took it before whispering to you. “You’ll be okay, you just need to relax.” _

_ You did what you were told, taking a deep breath in as the sheet was thrown over you. Well, you couldn’t see the Kings and Queens, which meant they couldn’t see you. _

_ “Now watch, as when I snap my fingers, this Ace will vanish!” You heard Seam’s fingers snap, and in the blink of an eye you went from under the sheet to who knew where! You were behind King Spade’s throne, you found this out through frantically looking around. You heard the Kings and Queens gasp in shock, assuming the sheet fell empty to the floor with you no longer under it. _

_ “Oh, my! Wherever did she go?!” You heard Jevil yell. _

_ “Why Jevil, she’s right here.” Seam spoke, and in another instant you were back by his side. The sheet that was originally covering you, that Seam had apparently waved around in the spot you would appear again, was now falling to the floor, revealing you to the Kings and Queens. They all gave a round of applause at the trick, and the Magician and Jester gave a bow to the court before bowing to you. You gave a small bow before rushing back over to your Queen’s side, her laughing the entire time. Things only continued from there, from acrobatics and balancing acts to suit and fire magic. _

_ It was a wonderful sight. _

_ Seam and Jevil gave one last bow for the night. “And that’s the end everyone, we hope you enjoyed the show!” Seam exclaimed, before both stood straight and left the room. _

~~~~

“You put on quite a show that day.” You said to the jester. “I think that show will always be my favorite.”

“YOU ONLY SAY THAT CAUSE YOU PARTICIPATED, PARTICIPATED!” Jevil looked at you, and you just looked back with a cheeky grin.

“Okay, maybe that’s the only reason.” You laughed a bit as you stood up, Jevil watching you the entire time. “I should probably get back to the Queen, if I’ve suddenly vanished she might assume the worst.” You saw the jester’s ears go down slightly. You crouched down to his level. “I’ll come see you again, tomorrow maybe if I’m able, but I promise I’ll come see you again soon.”

Jevil held his hand out to you, pinkie finger pointed out. You knew what he wanted, and you smiled as you wrapped your pinkie around his. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, before you let go of his pinkie and began walking towards the cell door.

~~~~

_ You tiptoed through the halls of the second floor of the castle. The Queen had allowed you to return to the Aces room early, but you had better plans then to go to your room. You peaked around the corner to look down another hall, and you were disappointed at it being empty. You had checked nearly the entire floor with no sign of them. Could they be on a different floor? _

_ You let out a groan, finally giving up in your search and about to head back to your room, but when you turned around, you nearly had a heart attack. _

_ Floating in front of you was the Court Jester, a look of amusement on his face. “You’re quite skittish, little Ace. Tell me, why are you sneaking around?” _

_ You looked from him, to your right, then back at him. “Nothing. It’s none of your business.” You muttered out, and Jevil rolled his eyes. _

_ “Please, it’s very obvious that you’re looking for something.” Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. _

_ “Like I said, it’s none of your business.” You began to walk away, but you were stopped by him teleporting in front of you. _

_ “You were looking for me and Seam, weren’t you?” Jevil grinned. You felt your face grow red, and Jevil clearly saw it. “YOU WERE!” You let out a groan as you covered your face. _

_ “Stop pestering her, Jevil.” _

_ You both looked in the direction the voice came from, and were greeted to the sight of Seam making his way towards the two of you. _

_ “I am not pestering her!” _

_ “He’s pestering me!” _

_ You both looked back at each other, and Seam let out a silent laugh. “That’s enough, you two.” Jevil floated over to his companion. _

_ “Seam, she’s been looking for us.” He snickered as you glared at him. Seam glanced from Jevil to you. _

_ “Is that true little Ace?” You responded with a nod. “I see...” Seam trailed off for a moment. “Is there something you needed?” _

_ You were quiet for a moment, your gaze going to the floor as you spoke. “I...I wanted to know how you did it. The disappearing trick.” You looked up at Seam, who was smiling. _

_ “Little Ace, don’t you know a magician never reveals his secrets? _

~~~~

You practically rushed back to the throne room, worried that the Queen already noticed you were gone and was panicking. You tried as quietly as possible to open the doors, but it was practically useless as they squeaked open and all eyes that were in the room were on you.

“And wh’re didst thee wend?” Rouxls glared and you, and you just shot a glare back.

“None of your business, Rouxls.” You heard Kaard let out a huff. Your gaze went from him to the Queen, who was now approaching you.

“MY ACE, WHERE DID YOU GO?” You looked towards the floor, already beginning to crack (not literally) under her gaze.

“To see the old Court Jester, my Queen.”

“Thee what?!” Rouxls’ eyes widened. “Thee wenteth to seeth yond monst’r?!”

“He is not a monster!” You shot back at Rouxls, eyes narrowing behind your mask.

“Yond monst’r hath brought unspeakable chaos upon our kingdom and hast done unspeakable things!” Rouxls pointed a finger at you. “And thee just hath broken eight longeth years of silence! You’ve doom’d us all to hell by the hands of yond monst’r!”

“Stop calling him a monster!” You screeched out, the only thing keeping you from going at Kaard’s throat was the Queen stepping in between the both of you.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Her voice boomed throughout the entire room as she looked from you to Rouxls. “ROUXLS, WHY IS THE JESTER LOCKED UP?”

“Sh’rtly aft’r thee hath left mine own queen, he beganeth speaking tush tush. Pure chaotic tush tush.” Rouxls explained. “Going on about how ev’rything wast a simple game and so f’rth, until t wenteth to far. Yond monst’r attempt’d murd’r!”

“And the King committed actual murders, yet you still stood by him!” You shouted back.

“ENOUGH!” The Queen once again raised her voice, and you both shrunk back from her gaze. She pointed a finger at you. “I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS LATER!” She then directed the finger at Rouxls. “AND YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO MY ACE LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?!”

“Aye mine own queen.” You and Rouxls both nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say about this chapter. Whoops. Today’s my birthday tho. Happy birthday to meeeeeee.


End file.
